The Beauty of Uncertainty
by nikki.anjo
Summary: What happened in the tower on the night Aurora awakened? Was she truly ready to embrace her new life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alas, it is here! Thanks once again to Klaske and Lauren for giving me this idea, and to all those who motivated me to actually finish it :P This was intended to be a one-shot, but because I got a little carried away, I have decided to divide it into a couple of chapters to make it easier for the reader. Keep in mind that it has not been betaed, so you might find a mistake here or there (I've read it through, but I'm not reliable :P). I hope you enjoy it... I've tried to combine both comedy and romance, which I think are the real ingredients that make Sleeping Beauty such an enjoyable movie! Of course, your feedback is much appreciated!**

**You may also expect a follow-up one of these days, because exploring Aurora and Phillip's relationship is just way too much fun! :)**

**All characters (c) Disney**

**

* * *

**

**The Beauty of Uncertainty**

_by Nikki Anjo_

Exhausted and sore, tired and broken.

Prince Phillip peered over the rock cliff and stared at the dead remainders of his evil enemy. His sword lay at the bottom of the valley, covered in blood and surrounded by a dark pool of what was left of Maleficent. Phillip fixed his gaze on the darkness, attentive at the slightest chance of movement. He could still see her sharp yellow eyes staring back at him, piercing into his soul. Oh, how Maleficent had the power to make his very bones shudder with fear. He fought with bravery, thinking he had nothing to lose, though very often images of his sleeping princess would cloud his mind and distract him from the battle. He knew so little about her, yet he had faced countless dangers, a forest of thorns and a fire-breathing dragon to save her from her doom.

Yes, Phillip had watched his life flash before his eyes too many times that night. But somehow he always managed to pull through, and for some reason he always found the strength to run, to strike and to face his mortal enemy. But now… now that all was over and that his enemy lay dead before him, the adrenalin had left his body and he felt nothing but pain and exhaustion.

The prince would have collapsed right there and then had it not been for Samson, his faithful companion. Phillip greeted his horse with a faint smile, and welcomed its snout into his arms. Samson took a few steps forward, expecting Phillip to mount him, but the prince did nothing but lean over the horse's bock, his hands around the crest. He thought he saw three small lights in the distance but paid no attention to them. His eyes were already half-closed and his body had lost its poise.

All of a sudden, the clouds in the sky above dissolved into nothing, and a beautiful ray of sunshine illuminated Stefan's humble castle. Phillip peered into the distance and was suddenly recalled of his honorable mission. Although the sunshine brought him comfort, it also brought him an aching reminder of the throbbing pain in his shoulder. Phillip looked at Samson and immediately knew that he lacked the strength to mount his own horse. Instead he took the reeds and with his relatively good arm guided the horse towards the castle.

Phillip's feet dragged themselves with each step, and he could no longer hold the horse's reeds because of the small burns on his hands caused by the fire-spitting dragon. He looked up and squinted, and gradually managed to distinguish the three lights that guided him. They flew so rapidly that soon they were out of sight again. Phillip opened his mouth to call them back, but found that he had completely lost his voice. He had no alternative but to drag himself towards the castle, praying that he'd find Aurora soon and at last taste her soft sweet lips.

Each step became more tiring, and with each second that passed Phillip began to feel the weight of his own body pull him down. At last he reached the gates of Stefan's castle, but at this point he was panting so hard that it almost gave him a headache. He tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry. It felt as if a big lump was keeping him from breathing. His own saliva tasted sour and bitter and by no means killed his thirst. As soon as he spotted the fountain in the center of the courtyard, Phillip let go of Samson and walked towards it as fast as his legs could carry him. He fell to his knees and leaned over, instantly cupping his hands and swooping them it into the fountain in search of water… but to his dismay, there was none. The fountain was as dry as the desert, and the stone almost as cold as ice. It was then that Phillip looked up and realized that Stefan's entire castle was dark and haunted. The villagers and noblemen who were supposed to be rejoicing the return of their lost princess now stood idle in the middle of the courtyard, oblivious to Phillip's presence. They all had their eyes closed, but Phillip for one knew they were not dead because he could hear them breathing (and in some cases, snoring).

At last, the three lights reappeared and flew around his head before disappearing into a dark tunnel. Putting his thirst and curiosity aside, Phillip told Samson to stay where he was and followed the lights inside. The darkness helped him distinguish the colors, and at last he was able to identify them… one as blue as the sea, another orange like fire, and the last one green like fauna. Phillip tried to follow the sparkling lights and noticed them dart up a dark staircase. He squinted into the darkness, the back of his mind counting the steps he had yet to take to reach the owner of his heart… assuming that that was where his guardian lights led him.

Phillip took the first step and immediately felt all of his muscles pull. He took another one and clung onto his hurt shoulder. He dared to look up the staircase but soon regretted it. Damn whoever had chosen to lock up the princess in the highest tower of Stefan's castle! Now Phillip had no choice but to close his eyes and try to listen to her sweet voice inside his head. He let his imagination fly, and soon he was picturing them together, her fragile body tucked safely in his arms. With these thoughts he allowed himself to take a few more steps, until he was little more than half-way there. His body begged for a rest, though his conscious pleaded him to continue. Phillip had no choice but to fall on the steps right there and then as he legs collapsed beneath him. He protected his face with his arm and immediately inhaled the strong scent of his burnt fabric mixed with sweat. Just as he closed his eyes, he felt something tug his cape and urge him to get up again. Phillip was reminded of his mission and, more importantly, of his beautiful lady awaiting him upstairs. He held onto the wall for support and pulled himself up, then with courage and little strength managed to reach the top of the staircase and enter the dark forbidden tower.

He caught a glimpse of the mysterious princess Aurora… rather known to him as the beautiful peasant girl he had fallen in love with the day before. At that moment, it was as if he had just been injected with an incredible strength and desire to run to her. But before he could take a step, the three lights which had guided him to the tower gave form to the three good fairies. He politely tried to move away from them, but the wisest of the three, Flora, held up her hand and motioned for Phillip to stop.

"Prince Phillip," she began in a soft, motherly tone. "The princess has been asleep for almost a day now, and a spell has been cast upon the kingdom so that all will sleep with her. King Stefan and Queen Leah would be heartbroken if they were to find out that their only daughter and heir fell into a deep and dark slumber, after sixteen years of sacrifice and isolation… which is why we believe it is best if they never found out at all."

Phillip slowly nodded his head, seemingly understanding the implications, but not sure if he whole-heartedly agreed with them. But none of that mattered to him now. He registered Flora's words then stepped towards the bed and slowly knelt down before his princess. The three fairies stood behind Phillip and watched him anxiously, silently urging him to take action. But the prince was unable to move, granting himself the guilty pleasure of contemplating the girl he had fallen in love with, and risked his life to be with. The dungeons, the forest of thorns, the fire, the dragon… it all faded way as he looked upon his sleeping beauty and for once felt like he had found the place where he belonged. He leaned forward to kiss her – oh, how he urged for that kiss – but hesitated as his eyes met her soft red lips that brought shame to the reddest rose. He pulled back slightly and ran his hand down her arm, unaware that he had left a small trace of ash on her sleeve. His fingers met hers and he held up her hand then brought it to his lips. Although her skin was cold, his insides rejoiced at the memory of holding her hand, and he was taken back to the moment they met in the woods. As his heart jumped with joy, the rest of his body cringed with pain. As Phillip lowered himself to kiss his beloved, the pain in his shoulder became sharper… harder… His back pounded with every stretch, his head throbbed with every movement. He saw nothing but Aurora's sweet lips and longed to taste them. He desired to at last break her free from her spell, to bring her back into this world, even if he thought it cruel and unjust. He hoped that when – _if_ – she awakened, she would rejoice at the sight of him too, and let her smile illuminate his existence and shine a new light on his life. Oh, how he longed to make her his, to tell her what he had faced to get to her, and to convince her that a life with him would be one she'd never regret.

Phillip was almost afraid to touch Aurora's porcelain-like face, but he put aside his fear and slowly stroked her cheek with his hand. "Oh, my sweet Aurora," he whispered, even though his throat was so dry that it made his words almost inaudible. "I fell in love with you before I even knew your name. I danced with you in the woods and held you in my arms, and not once did you ask me who I was." His fingers softly slid down her neck as his eyes began to feel droopy and his head heavy. "Had you not been the princess Aurora that I have been betrothed to for sixteen years, I would have loved you anyway," he breathed, starting to feel his entire body lose strength.

The prince leaned closer, the sweat running down his temples in such a way that he could almost taste his own salty sweat. He panted softly, feeling his heart beat faster as his dry lips drew nearer to Aurora's. "For so long have I wished to kiss you, and now my heart beats so fast that I can hardly breathe. If you can hear me… and oh, how I wish you could… know that with this kiss I give you my heart. In return I ask only that you awaken, oh sweet princess… for if you do, I shall know that you love me too."

Standing behind Phillip, Merryweather, Fauna and Flora looked at each other with hopeful hearts. Fauna wiped a tear from her eye and softly embraced Merryweather, who returned the embrace and silently lowered her head. Flora clenched her fists, grasping tightly onto her wand. She knew that her magic was of no use here. The fairies had done all in their power to save Phillip and bring him to the tower, and although he was hurt and wounded, they urged for him to kiss their Briar Rose and lift the spell at once. But the prince lingered, whispering soft words of love in the princess's ear. Flora sighed silently and turned to Merryweather and Fauna, sending them a glance which said that they had been fools, and it was their foolishness which had led their Rose to this dreadful state. Had they not been blind, they would have seen the love in Aurora's eyes when she returned to the cottage that afternoon. How did they not realizing that by depriving their child from her only love, they were sending her to her misery? Even Phillip himself had almost galloped to his own death. What sheer luck it had been when Flora overheard King Hubert tell King Stefan about the 'mysterious peasant girl' Phillip had met. If only they had known that minutes after they left the cottage, Phillip had arrived to reunite with Aurora, none of this would have happened. Aurora would not be lost, Phillip would not have been tortured and wounded, and the curse – oh, that wicked curse – would never have come true.

Now they all looked at Phillip, their every hope deposited in him, and feverishly prayed that his kiss would be able to break the most powerful spell of all… for what power could do it, if not the explosive power of true love?


	2. Chapter 2

_Her pillow was now wet from all the tears, and her body felt so cold and numb that she feared she would never be able to lift herself again. Briar Rose – or Rose, as her godmothers so often called her – grasped tightly onto her pillow and tried to silence her hiccups by burying herself under the sheets. Her heart felt so broken that her mind often tried to convince her that this was all a dream. Or rather, a nightmare. _

_How torturous fate had been, for on the same day not only had she found the love of her life, but she had lost him as well… She could feel the tears build up in her eyes again as she pictured his gallant features in her mind and listened to the echo of his deep voice in her heart. How was it possible that she could love someone so much, yet not even know his name? And how was she expected to forget him and embrace her new life, when the only life she could dream of now was a life beside him? _

_The tears rolled down Rose's cheeks again, and this time she did nothing to fight back her sobs. She had locked herself in her room for over an hour now, ignoring the pleads of her deceitful godmothers and biting her tongue whenever she felt the urge to cry that she never wanted to see them again. Every few minutes they would come to her door and urge her to prepare for departure, for they would have to leave for the castle before sunset and there was still much to do, but their pleads did nothing to Rose but make her feel more and more revolted and heart-broken. _

_Some time had passed since the cottage had fallen into deep silence. Rose secretly hoped that the fairies had left without her, for she had promised the handsome stranger that they would meet tonight at the cottage in the glen, and nothing would bring her more pleasure but to be with him again and blissfully dance in his arms. _

_Rose turned around in her sheets and looked out the window. The sun had already begun to set, bringing with it a dark blue sky painted with shades of orange. She sighed to herself then slowly dried her tears as she looked up at the full moon that gradually took its place as guardian of the night. How she wished that it could turn back time and take her all the way back to the morning of her sixteenth birthday. She would gladly leave the cottage to go pick berries again, and this time when her handsome stranger appeared, she would not run away, but rather run into his arms and ask that he never leaves. She would tell him her name, her age, her dreams and deepest desires. She would run away with him, unafraid to leave behind her life and her heritage. There was not a single doubt in her heart, for she knew that she would always be Rose, the maiden of the woods, and never Princess Aurora, the daughter of the dawn. She needed not her parents, for they had deserted her for sixteen years and not once cared to meet her and assure her that she was loved. But he… oh, he had held her like no one had ever done, and his eyes told a story she desperately yearned to learn. _

_Rose would have continued to drown herself in these bittersweet thoughts, had it not been for a sudden noise which caused her to lift her head and look around in alarm. Her first instinct went towards the door, thinking that the noise had come from her godmothers who had finally decided to break into her room. The door, however, remained close, and when she heard the noise a second time, she realized that it was coming from the extreme opposite side of the room… the window._

_With her heart beating loudly, Rose slid off the bed and cautiously approached the window. Just as she was about to reach it, she heard the noise again – this time even louder – and caught a glance of something small hit the window sill then bounce off and roll across the floor, stopping only once it reached her feet. She bent down and picked it up, noticing that it was a small pebble stone. Realization hit her – someone was throwing pebbles at the window to catch her attention!_

_Rose ran to the window as fast as her feet could take her and leaned over the window sill. In a nearby distance she noticed a white horse, and right beneath her window stood a tall slim man with a red hat and a matching red cape. Her heart jumped and her mouth broke into such a smile that she almost felt like she had pulled a muscle. _

_When the stranger below noticed his maiden at the window, he released the remaining pebble stones from his hand, quickly took off his hat and held it against his chest. "Milady… I almost feared that I would never see you again!"_

_Rose blushed intensely, and quickly looked back at the door to make sure her godmothers had not yet invaded her room. She looked down at the stranger again, a shy but tender smile on her lips. "Hush, my handsome stranger, for I fear you might draw the attention of those who have forbidden me to see you."_

_He boldly took a step forward, never taking his eyes off of her. "Who dare forbid such a thing? I demand their presence at once!"_

_Rose giggled softly, leaning over the window sill even more as her feet almost left the ground. "I'd rather prefer that you whisk me away, and take me to some place where I need not worry about those who will not let me choose the life I'd rather live."_

"_I will do anything to please you, milady," the stranger replied. "But first…" He softened his tone, and hushed the words loud enough for Rose to hear. "I must see you more closely." He took a few seconds to observe the cottage and mentally think up a plan. When it seemed he had made up his mind, he took a step back and tossed his hat through the window, which Rose caught with a small laugh. Before she had time to realize it, he had started to climb the tree which the woodcutter's cottage had been built into. The bark, however, was more slippery than he had hoped, but his heart was too excited at the prospect of being with his maiden again. He climbed as quickly as he could._

"_What are you doing?" Rose hushed, although she could feel herself getting even more excited as he gradually drew nearer. She looked down at the main entrance from time to time, afraid that her godmothers had noticed the commotion and would come out running to see what was going on. "Please do be careful," she warned him. _

"_Fear not, milady," the stranger reassured her. "I have done this many times before! In fact, I've-" Before he could finish his sentence, his foot slipped on a slippery branch and the man lost his balance and began to fall back. He instinctively hugged the tree, but the friction did not help him. He slid all the way back to the ground, landing on the floor with a huge thump and many twigs and leaves stuck on his clothes and hair. _

_Rose was naturally concerned, but the clumsy look on his face and the messy state he was now in made it too hard for her to suppress a small chuckle. "Are you all right?" she asked him worriedly. "Oh, do not move! I will go down to see you!"_

"_No, stay where you are!" the man replied quickly. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes before determinedly grabbing onto a branch and getting ready to climb the tree again. "I will get to you, even if it's the last thing I do." He proceeded with more caution this time, studying every move and securing his feet to make sure he would not slip again. At last he reached the roof, and was now only a few feet away from Rose's window. He glanced at her face and tried hard not to be too distracted, for he knew the risk of slipping down was greater than before. "I have never done this for any maiden," he admitted shyly, trying to decide how he could get from the tree to her window._

_Rose smiled and leaned over the window, part of her desperately wanting to be with him too. "I thought you said you had climbed many trees before," she teased him._

"_That, I have," he replied with a small smile. "But it was always with the intention of escaping my nurse. If you ask me, risking my life just to catch a closer glimpse of the most beautiful maiden I have ever seen makes far more sense." His own words gave him a certain incentive, and at last he decided on his next move. "Stand back," he told her, "for I am about to leap and I'll confess that I'm not too sure about the outcome."_

_Rose stepped back hesitantly, biting her fingers anxiously. "Do be careful," she urged him, "for if you are injured we will not be able to run away."_

_The stranger laughed, shaking his head. "Your trust in me is most inspiring," he teased. He finally prepared himself for the leap, bending his knees slightly and trying to win some momentum. He mentally tried to count up to three, but impulsively leaped forward the instant he breathed the first word. As his body left the tree, he reached out his arms and grabbed onto the window sill. Rose rushed forward and tried to pull him in, experiencing great difficulties because his body was almost bigger than her window. He put all his strength into it and finally managed to climb through her window, though his heavy figure compared to her fragile body sent them both tumbling to the ground. "Oomph!" he groaned as his body hit the wooden floor, constituting a comfortable 'pillow' for Rose to land on. _

_Rose laughed, overcome with excitement and happiness. He quickly silenced her by pressing his finger against her lips, although he too could not stop laughing. "Hush, or your family might find me and feed me to your dogs," he whispered with a nervous smile._

_Without a word, she rolled away from him and lay on her back, facing the ceiling. She sighed blissfully and closed her eyes, sensing his movements as he towered over her and softly stroked her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled at him._

_He gazed down at her and softly ran his thumb over her lips. "Now that I have climbed a tree and risked my life to be with you… May I kiss you?"_

_She said no word, but rather closed her eyes again and allowed herself to experience true love's first kiss._

At that moment, Aurora's eyelashes flickered slightly, and at last her eyes slowly began to open. Her eyelids still felt droopy and her head was still too heavy for her to lift it off the pillow. She squinted at Phillip for a second, then closed her eyes again and slowly began to stretch her body, silently stiffening a yawn. The rose which she had been holding slipped through her fingers and fell onto the sheets. Phillip picked it up with a small smile, wondering why it had not occurred to him to pick a beautiful flower on his way to the tower. At that moment, Aurora's body stirred as she slowly tried to sit up. The crown on her head quickly fell out of place, but she did not seem to notice it. Leaning against the bed frame, she rubbed her eyes with a small moan, like a child who had just been awakened from a deep slumber against its will. When at last her eyes settled on Phillip, whose face was so dirty and clothes torn apart, she felt her heart lift with realization.

The stranger! The handsome stranger! He was sitting beside her and smiling as if he had been there all along. Aurora rubbed her forehead with a small smile, part of her still unsure whether or not this was still a dream. Was he really here? Had he really come to rescue her?

In the meantime, the fairies rejoiced and cried tears of happiness, and it wasn't long before Flora turned to the others and said, "Come! We must awaken the kingdom at once!" The three fairies waved their magic wands and transformed themselves into sparking lights. Soon after, they flew out of the window and began sprinkling fairy dust onto all those that had fallen into a deep sleep.

Phillip caught a quick glimpse of the fairies leaving, and knew that it wouldn't be long before the entire kingdom was awake and anxiously prepared to receive their princess. So little time, yet he had so much to say… For that reason, he decided to be the first to break the ice between them. "Hello," he said almost spontaneously, and noticed how Aurora had slightly jumped as if she hadn't been expecting him to be real. "I'm sorry," he quickly added. "I didn't mean to frighten you!"

"Oh, no," Aurora hushed in a soft, apologetic tone. "You did not frighten me. I… I simply thought I'd never see you again."

Phillip smiled. "Never see me again? Were you planning on… running away?" he said playfully, turning the rose around in his hands. "Well, that would have been most tragic. You made me fall in love with you, and then you left without ever telling me your name."

Aurora lowered her head shyly and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Rose. Briar Rose."

"Rose…" Phillip said slowly, savoring each and every letter. He watched her inquisitively, surprised that she had told him her childhood name, and not her birth name. Did she not know who he was? Did she even know who _she_ was? Phillip felt his heart lift with a certain excitement as she anxiously looked at him and waited for his response. "What a beautiful name," he told her with a small smile. "I'm Phillip… _just_ Phillip," he added pointedly.

Alas, she finally knew his name. Aurora took in a deep breath and felt her heart beat so fast that it urged her to do something impulsive. "Oh, Phillip," she breathed. "I cannot yet decide if I am living a dream, or if indeed you are real and stand before me right now, at this very moment."

Phillip took her hand and held it gently. "We have walked once upon a dream many times before," he told her with a comforting smile, "but now that I have finally found you, I do not wish to leave your side."

Aurora put her hand over his. "I beg that you don't, and even if this is a dream, I pray that I never wake up."

"You have slept for too long, my sweet," Phillip told her gravely. "Allow me to prove to you that this is not a dream, and that I am here to give myself to you, heart and soul." He provokingly leaned forward, pulling Aurora towards him and glad to see that she offered no resistance. However, just as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to lose himself in her kiss, Aurora pulled back abruptly and blocked her nose. Phillip stopped himself before he fell forward and looked at her with worry. "What is it?"

As Aurora had drawn closer to Phillip, his stench had become unbearable. Sweat, burnt and mud… a mixture of scents which made Aurora's nose tinkle with disgust while she discreetly tried to move away from Phillip. "I…" She tried to sound as polite as she could. "I smell, I mean _see_ that this is not a dream."

Phillip frowned in confusion then suddenly remembered to lift his arm and… _Dear God_. He quickly lowered his arm again and pulled a face. "I see – or _smell_ – what you mean. And fear not, I do not blame you." He rose from the bed and moved away from Aurora as a favor. "Forgive me… this is not how I pictured our perfectly perfect reunion."

Aurora smiled apologetically, slowly letting down her guard. As he spoke, she took the moment to study her surroundings. If this was not a dream… then where _was_ she? The bed where she had been laying was not her own, the curtains that hung from the ceiling were unfamiliar, and the balcony behind Phillip led to a view which Aurora was most curious to discover. She walked right past him, momentarily forgetting his smell, and slowly entered the balcony, as if she were about to enter a different dimension. A couple of seconds was all she needed to be reminded of her own reality. As she looked down at the kingdom and at all of the peasants and noblemen holding up their banners and preparing the fireworks, she felt her heart drop with the realization that she was not who Phillip believed her to be. She lifted her fingers to her head in search of her crown, but found that it was not there. She quickly looked back at her bed and found it half-hidden between the sheets, realizing that it must have slipped off her head during the whole commotion. Now, however, the burden returned to haunt her, and glancing at Phillip made her realize that she had to make her choice there and then.

Phillip was still looking down at his ripped clothes and wondering how he was going to explain such a sight to his father. Was it wise to say he had fought a dragon? That while the kingdom had been asleep, he had been locked away in the deepest dungeon of the Forbidden Mountain? He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice Aurora approach him from behind, biting her lip nervously as she played with her fingers.

"Phillip," she whispered hesitantly, still coming to terms with the fact that she finally knew his name.

Phillip turned around and smiled, all of his worries vanishing into thin air as he looked into her eyes. His smile faded away when he noticed that she looked nervous. "What is it?"

"We must go," she urged. "We must run away while we still can."

"Run?" The very word made Phillip cringe with pain. He still felt exhausted and sore from his adventure that night. "Where to?"

"Somewhere where they will not find us," she whispered, stepping forward and holding his hands tightly. "Or else they will not let me be with you!"

Phillip eyed Aurora in confusion. "Whom do you speak of?"

"_Them_," she said desperately, pointing to the balcony. "My godmothers, and-and the _king_! Please, Phillip," she cried, "please take me away with you."

Realizing now what Aurora's concerns were, Phillip tried hard not to smile and instead chose to feed her fantasy (perhaps because, deep down inside, running away with her to a forgotten place was his fantasy too). "Why will your godmothers and the king not let us be together?" he questioned. "Bring them to me, and I shall vow before them my everlasting love for you!"

Aurora shook her head feverishly. "Oh no, they wouldn't understand," she replied worriedly. "I am betrothed to a man I do not wish to marry."

Phillip gasped. "Betrothed?" He raised his eyebrow quizzically. "To whom?"

Aurora shook her head with frustration, not knowing why such details were so important. "A prince, whose name I don't recall!" she replied hastily, the very thought of her betrothal bringing out the worst in her.

"A _prince_?" Phillip stepped back, feigning surprise. "You mean to say that you are betrothed to a _prince_? But that would mean that you'd have to be a… a _princess_?" He put his hands on his hips and shook his head in disbelief. "I have fallen in love with a princess… What are the odds?"

Aurora bit her lip and looked away. "But I do not want it," she admitted. "I would rather spend a day with you than a lifetime as a princess!" She looked at him again. "Please, Phillip! Do not let them take me away!"

Phillip held Aurora's hand and lowered himself so that his eyes could meet hers. "I will not leave your side," he promised her. "And when I meet the king, I will tell him how much I love you and demand that he let us be married."

Aurora searched Phillip's eyes to make sure that he was telling the truth. "And do you think he will allow it?" she whispered back.

Phillip grinned. "He'll find no reasons to refuse my proposal."


	3. Chapter 3

A small breeze entered the room and sent a chill up Aurora and Phillip's spines. Three colored lights flew through the window and transformed themselves into the three good fairies. Fauna was the first to run to Aurora and embrace her, unknowingly tearing her apart from Phillip. "Oh, Rose! We're so glad you're safe!"

"I knew it!" Merryweather proclaimed proudly and happily. "I knew it would all work out!"

"Come, children," Flora urged in a motherly tone, taking Aurora by the hand and pulling her towards the door. "The King and Queen are most anxious to meet you!"

"They've been waiting for sixteen years," Fauna chimed in anxiously, following Aurora and Flora. Aurora knew better than to resist her godmother, and so she let herself be pulled around like a rag doll, just like many times before. This time, however, she looked back and silently begged Phillip for help. He, however, simply bowed his head and smiled comfortingly, as if assuring her that everything would be all right.

Merryweather, in the meantime, stood behind Phillip and drew closer to him to confirm whether or not he was the source of that dreadful smell. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and called the other two fairies. "He can't meet the King and Queen like _this_!" she pointed out.

Flora and Fauna stopped in their steps and looked back at Phillip. "Oh, dear," said the green fairy. She turned to Flora. "What shall we do?"

Flora rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Well, I can think of only one solution. Merryweather!" She turned to the blue fairy. "See to it that Prince Phillip gets a bath! We'll make sure that Aurora is fit to be presented to the kingdom! But hurry along now – the castle has already begun to wake! We have not much time!"

Amidst all the confusion, Aurora's eyes widened and for the first time she resisted Flora's pushing and pulling, standing frozen in her place. She looked back at Phillip, her expression drowning in confusion and disbelief. "_Prince_ Phillip?"

Phillip opened his mouth to explain, but to no avail. Flora had already dragged Aurora out and Merryweather had already pulled out her wand and magically summoned a bath tub with warm water, soap, towels and new clean clothes, all fit for a prince.

Aurora was dragged into a different chamber, where she was ordered to sit in front of the mirror while the fairies began arguing whether or not she should change into a different dress or change her hairstyle.

"Oh, she looks most lovely when she braids her hair," Fauna argued, dreamily tilting her head.

"Yes, but I think we should keep it loose. It's fit for a princess! And her dress – we must _definitely_ make it pink!" Flora protested.

"She _does _look lovely in pink…" Fauna trailed off.

"What do you think, dear?" Flora asked Aurora. "Oh, and Rose! Where is your crown?"

Fauna gasped. "She must have left it up in the tower!"

"We cannot present her to the king and queen without a crown! Quick, dear, fly up to the tower and get her crown!" Flora ordered. Fauna nodded promptly and opened the door which led to the short-cut to the tallest tower. Aurora's gaze followed her absentmindedly, a part of her soul wishing Fauna could take her with. Flora put her hand on Aurora's shoulders and stared at the princess's reflection in the mirror. "I for one, will not be foolish enough to leave you alone again," she said warmly, gently squeezing Aurora. "Fate was most kind to us! Who would have guessed that you were to meet Prince Phillip on the morning of your sixteenth birthday? And he did not even know who you were!" She sighed blissfully. "Love is a many splendid thing." Flora clapped her hands together and looked around the room. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, your hair!" She waved her wand in the air, and from a fountain of sparkles emerged a beautiful silver hair brush.

Aurora was gazing into her reflection, trying to look back on all the things Phillip had done and said and trying to connect it to what had just been blatantly revealed to her. She roamed back all the way to the morning they met in the woods. Had he known who she was? Of course not, or else he would not have asked her for her name. And when he asked to see her again, did he know what fate had in store for them?

But what about this evening, when she woke up and found him towering over her? Did he know who she was then? Why did he ask for her name, and why did he not tell her who he was? He had acted surprised upon hearing about her betrothal… did he not know that _she _was his bride? Did he not know of her heritage? Impossible, for then how had he been able to find her?

"Aurora, dear? Tell me, what are you thinking," Flora asked with a warm smile.

Aurora shifted her gaze to Flora, but before she could open her mouth to express her doubts, Fauna came flying in, waving the golden crown in her hand. "Oh, Phillip is almost ready!" she sang happily as she gave the crown to Flora. "He is looking most handsome!"

Flora took the crown from Fauna with a heartfelt smile. "Yes, and a very handsome couple they shall be. For all the courage and bravery he has shown tonight, I am sure in my heart that he will take care of our Rose with the most love and devotion…"

At the sound of those words, Aurora shook her head and rose from the chair.

"Rose, dear, where are you going?" Fauna asked worriedly, her smile slowly fading away.

"I must see him," Aurora breathed before running through the door she had seen Fauna go through earlier, and praying to God that it would lead her to Phillip. She ran across the passage and climbed up the steps, and soon after found Merryweather standing guard at the entrance to the tower.

"Rose? What are you doing h-"

"I must see him," Aurora gasped, trying to run past Merryweather. However, the blue fairy lift herself off the ground and held Aurora back.

"But Rose, you must not go in! Prince Phillip is-" Merryweather stopped herself when she realized there was no point to it. Aurora had shook herself off from the fairy's gasp and climbed the remaining stairs up to the tallest tower. She did not bother to knock on the door and invited herself in, her mind drowning in too much doubt and confusion for her to be able to think well.

Hearing the commotion outside seconds ago, Phillip had instinctively reached for his vest and quickly slipped it on, glad that he already put on his pants. As he sat on the bed to put on his boots, Aurora stormed through the door and stopped after she took a few steps into the tower. Panting, she looked around for Phillip and almost caught a fright when she saw him sitting on the edge of what had been her bed. "Is it true?" she breathed.

Phillip stood up slowly and bowed his head, knowing exactly what Aurora was talking about. "Aye." Seeing the confusion transparent in her face, he began to feel slightly guilty. "Forgive me… I had intended to tell you."

Bewildered by his bluntness, Aurora took a few steps back until her back hit against the wall. "So it _is _true…" she gasped. "And you knew all along…" She shook her head as she spoke.

"_That_ is not true," Phillip protested, boldly stepping towards her (and glad that she had trapped herself against the wall, for he feared that she would try to run away again). "When I met you in the woods, I did not know who you were, nor anything about your heritage. I did not even know your name!"

"But tonight, you…"

Phillip nodded his head with guilt. "Aye, when I climbed to the top of this tower, I knew very who you were. But you told me your name was Briar Rose," he pointed out, discreetly trying to defend himself. "I did not know how to react."

Aurora frowned. "Why did you not tell me the truth?" she asked him softly. "Instead you… you… you played me for a fool!" she protested, turning away from him.

Phillip's brow furrowed. "Never!" he shot back. "I was simply scared to tell you who I was, for I feared you would love me less if you knew of my heritage. I knew you had fallen in love with the stranger in the woods, just like I fell in love with the peasant girl who changed my life with a single dance." He towered over her, leaning his arm against the wall as his hand softly caressed her neck.

Aurora tilted her head into his hand and inhaled his scent (a scent she was much more familiar with!). "And do you love me less, now that you know who I truly am?" she whispered.

Phillip's hand slipped down to her waist. "Do not be a fool, my sweetheart. No man on this Earth could love a woman more than I love you. If it is your desire to run, I will run with you. If it is your desire to stay…" He paused for a moment and smiled warmly. "I will stay with you."

Aurora opened her arms to receive Phillip, and without a word he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her gently. She dug her face into his chest while he pulled her closer and protectively kissed her head then pressed his cheek against it. "You will be a wonderful princess, for all your graciousness, honesty and devotion," he told her softly. "Your parents have loved you endlessly for sixteen years, and I have no doubt that you will be their sunshine and their pride."

Aurora pulled back and looked up at Phillip, seeking comfort in his eyes. "What are they like?" she whispered. "Have you met them?"

Phillip smiled. "Never have I met a King more just, or a Queen more gracious. Your father…" He paused for a moment, in search of the right words. "Your father is tall and slim, and a very good friend of my own father! He is loved by his people, and to them he devotes his life. He is… serious and authoritative when he must be, but on a good day he can lift an entire room with his good spirit!" He watched Aurora closely as he spoke, relieved to see her smile faintly at his descriptions. "Your mother," he continued, "has been like a mother to me ever since my own mother passed away. She loves you dearly, and fell ill many times due to worry and anxiety. She has been preparing the celebration for your return for weeks now, and never have I seen anyone with more dedication and poise. She loves your father dearly and supports him in all of his responsibilities. Oh, and she makes the most delicious cinnamon cakes! You must taste them – I promise you will be pleasantly surprised."

Aurora sighed softly, feeling slightly more relieved and less anxious at the prospect of meeting the two people who had brought her into this world, yet not seen nor spoken to her since. "And what does she look like?" she asked Phillip.

"Your mother?" Phillip chuckled softly. "Why, you've seen her before! In fact, I can show her to you now…"

"_Now_?" Aurora looked around in alarm, suddenly nervous at the thought of not being alone with him in the tower.

"Come," Phillip whispered, taking her by the hand and leading her to a long mirror on the wall. He led her to the front and stood behind her, his hands softly resting on her shoulders. As Aurora gazed at her reflection, she noticed Phillip pull back her hair and lean forward until his mouth was near her ear. "Not only are you your mother's daughter," he whispered, "but you are truly her reflection."

Aurora lifted a hand to her face and softly touched her cheek. Could it be true? Would she recognize herself in her mother? And what of her father? Which of his features had she inherited? Were they truly as wonderful as Phillip described? Would they love her and embrace her and seek to make up for the sixteen years they had lost?

Suddenly, there was a small knock on the door, followed by a creaking sound. Both Phillip and Aurora turned around to see who it was, and found all three fairies smiling apologetically as they entered the tower. Flora stepped forward and spoke. "Your highnesses… it is time."

* * *

**A/N: Et voilá, c'est finis! I hope you didn't feel it was too rushed. I pondered taking it further and exploring Aurora's reaction when she meets her parents for the first time, but... well, you see that in the movie (as much I disagree with the way it was handled :P). **

**Looking forward to your reviews!**


End file.
